A Transformation
by Sara7
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin...uh..title


A Transformation

A Transformation

by

Sara

TITLE: A Transformation  
AUTHOR: Sara  
EMAIL: sara_basiuk@yahoo.com  
CATEGORY: Response to Challenge #19 [I think]  
SPOILERS: None, except maybe one for The Gamekeeper  
SEASON / SEQUEL: After Sha're's Death, series 3 and there will be a sequel  
RATING: G  
CONTENT WARNINGS: if you're not really into emotional fics turn back now!  
SUMMARY: Daniel undergoes a transformation  
STATUS: Unfinished  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors.   
I will return all characters unscathed but I may keep Danny-Boy here in England for a little longer!  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you enjoy this, it was just something to do in the summer holidays, I liked the idea of the challenge. But please send me feedback, if i know people liked or hated it I can change things in the sequel all suggestions are welcome!  
NB: Sorry about the football comments I just had to include my favourite sport in there somewhere cos it's football NOT SOCCER!!!!

Manchester, England - July 6th 1969

Melbourne Jackson finally closed the suitcase his wife had packed for their journey back to Cairo. He was amazed how much Claire had managed to fit into the case; it was a wonder she hadn't attempted to fit in the kitchen sink.

A burst of laughter filled the room as a small, blonde bundle of raw energy raced in, took a flying leap onto the case bouncing off onto the bed. He smiled at the 4 year old as his son reached under the bed for something.

"Daddy we going to Cairo?" He asked eagerly whilst trying to balance a football on his head, having become addicted to the game in the time they had spent here.

"Yes. I bet you're glad." He said turning toward his son. But Danny had already taken off, dribbling his football down the hall, playing an imaginary match.

"It's Bobby Charlton. What an amazing goal for Manchester United..."

Dr Jackson smiled at his son's enthusiastic commentary, then frowned as he realised that the suitcase clasp had become undone.

Present Day SGC

"OK SG-1, you're scheduled to leave for P2Z 845 tomorrow at 1600 hours to perform recon, make contact with the natives and to see the ruins the UAV spotted 10 miles from the gate." General Hammond finished.

"Ten! Oh for crying out loud Danny haven't you got enough rocks to play with?"

"Artefacts."

"Whatever!"

"O'Neill, the scenery will be worth the journey, the flora of this planet is very pleasant." Teal'c offered.

"Who's been forcing Teal'c to watch the Discovery Channel? Carter?"

"What is this channel of discovery and why should I be forced to watch it?"

"Forget it Teal'c."

Twenty miles from Cairo, Egypt July 8th 1969

The Egyptian archaeologist Dr Khalifa Riadz smiled as the Jackson family entered the dig site,

"Mel, Claire so glad you're back."

His smile widened when he say Daniel,

"Danny, there's something, um, different about you." Riadz stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Ah yes, I know... a haircut!"

Daniel smiled, "No!"

"New shoes?"

"No."

"A-ha! You have a girlfriend!"

"Ugh! No!" Danny pulled his face.

Riadz gave the Jackson's a knowing wink, "Birthday?"

"Yep!"

"So, how old would you be now? 15, 25? 65?"

The Jackson's smiled.

"No! Five!"

"Oh right!" Riadz saw the football Danny carried, "What do we have here?"

Daniel grinned and held the ball up, "It's a football, we watched football in England."

"Ah, What you call it? The beautiful game?"

Riadz laughed and together they went into the main tent. 

New York City, June 3 1970

"Momma!" cried Danny.

Claire Jackson turned toward her small son with a gentle smile.

"What is it honey?

"Play??" he said hopefully, his blue eyes pleading.

"Danny, we're going to the museum to set up a display. But," she crouched down in front of him, "I'll tell you what, you can come with us to the museum, and when the display is done, we'll go get ice cream!"

"Then we'll all play football in the park." His father added.

"Really? All of us?"

His mother nodded, "Yep! Cross my heart!"

Daniel's face lit up.

"'Kay!"

P2Z 845, Present Day

SG-1 exited the gate on P2Z 845, the sun beat down on them and the atmosphere was humid,

"Well, kids, you know what they say, the sun shines on the righteous!" 

"Then why does it shine upon us O'Neill?" asked Teal'c solemnly.

"Doesn't matter!" groaned Jack.

From the trees came a local, Daniel stood up, "Um, Hello, we're, er peaceful explorers."

The woman smiled, "I am Dharmini, of the elders."

"Great!" said Jack.

"Do you require shelter?"

Daniel eager to get to the ruins said quickly, "No!"

Jack gave him a look, 

"Yes please lead the way,"

SG-1 set off after the woman.

"Jack, we have to gat to those ruins!"

"Daniel, one, the ruins aren't going to move you can play tomorrow, two, we're establishing relations with the natives and finally, she's an elder, you should respect your elders."

"I'm offended Jack. You know I respect you."

With that Daniel hurried to join Sam.

"Good! I'm glad to...hey!"

New York Museum of Art, June 3rd 1970

Daniel watched her parents direct the workers as they began to assemble their, 'find'.

He sighed deeply, wanting to help, knowing he couldn't. The lady from the museum reception came and crouched next to him, he smiled at her,

"You look bored Danny!?" she said .

Daniel could see she had something behind her back. He nodded.

"Here you go!" she held out a lolly. He took the lolly gratefully; he didn't know her name, but he like the smiley lady.

She left and Daniel looked again to his parents, who were stood inside the building now, with the huge cover stone hanging off a chain above them.

He put the lolly down beside him and watched as they tried to align the stone with the walls.

Then there was an ear splitting snap. The cover stone fell. Before he knew what was happening, his entire world had been buried under the ancient stones, which had toppled like grotesque dominoes.

The workmen began to shout, "Dr Jackson, Dr Jackson!"

Daniel stood up shakily, he wanted to run to the spot where he had last seen his parents but his feet were rooted to the ground, he could only watch in shock as people tried in vain to save his 'momma' and 'daddy'.

He felt the lady from the reception wrap her arms around him and turn his head away from the tragedy unfolding before them.

Only then did he realise what had happened, only then did the first of many tears come, and the lady held him tightly as he called out for the mother and father that would never come again.

Ruins of P2Z 845, present day

Jack sat down on a giant stone as Daniel went into turbo mode, only staying in one place for a second before moving on, Sam and Teal'c had stayed in the village. Daniel came back to the stone.

"Jack. I'm confused, the architecture is Mayan, but these symbols and writings are definitely Cuneiform, I don't get it, two totally separate cultures...Jack; what are you doing?"

Jack was fiddling with an artefact that was riddled with small holes.

"Er...nothing!" said Jack handing the artefact to Daniel, "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's warm." Daniel said curiously.

"Warm?"

"Yeah, ah!" Daniel dropped the stone that was red hot.

What looked like a bolt of lightening struck the ground near Daniel, Jack shielded his eyes. When he opened them, it was to see a small blonde boy lying unconscious on the ground where Daniel had been.

New York Orphanage #3, July 6th 1971

Danny sat down with a group of the friends he had made since coming to the orphanage,

"Wanna play fish Daniel!" asked a girl called Andrea whose parents had died in a car crash three years ago. Everybody here either had no parents or the ones they had were incompetent; or worse.

Some of his friends had been adopted and taken away since he had first come, he felt like a product in a shop, people would look at him and decide whether or not they should make a purchase, with him there were a lot of 'Ooh's and Aahh's and an, "Oh, isn't he sweet!" But he had come to find those hollow lies like in the case of his last set of foster parents, who took him on what he called a 'trial run', 'Try a kid for a day, full refund if you're not satisfied!' it wasn't the first time that had happened.

When he had first been sent here, he'd hated it, but Andrea had always talked to him and comforted him and understood him. She was his best friend, things weren't as bad then. But he could still feel the part of him where his parents had belonged, that couldn't be filled.

P2Z 845, Present Day

"Major Carter, O'Neill returns."

Sam stopped working on repairing the crashed UAV and looked to where Teal'c pointed. About 200 metres away she saw the Colonel carrying a limp figure.

"Hey Teal'c! Carter!" he yelled.

They meet him and saw the boy he carried.

"Sir?" inquired Sam, "Who is this?"

"Well Major, I can't be two sure, but I'd put bets on it being our space monkey."

Sam looked confused and Teal'c's eyebrow threatened to jump off his forehead.

"How?" asked Sam.

"Pack up we're heading back, I'll explain on the way."


End file.
